Payback
by Mint Dragon
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy are tired of watching Robin and Starfire deny their feelings for each other, so what better to do than get them back with the same stunt that was pulled on them? Payback is sweet... RavenBeast Boy, RobinStarfire. Rated for adult situat
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** I saw a couple of fics with a storyline similar to this: Robin and Starfire, who are in a relationship, hatch a plot to get Raven and Beast Boy together. Now, while I see this as semi-plausible, I thought 'hey, why not the other way around?' So here I am with a fic where those roles are pretty much reversed. We'll see how well Robin and Starfire fare, under the scheming minds of Raven and Beast Boy. A big thank-you goes to Sage of Story, who pre-read and helped me to edit, and to all Raven/Beast Boy and Robin/Starfire fans out there (An especially big thanks to everyone who read my first Teen Titans fic, Blind, an angsty Raven/Beast Boy ten page one-shot.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Terra would not exist, Cyborg would have a girlfriend, Robin wouldn't be so obsessive, Slade wouldn't act like a pedophile, Gizmo would know some good insults, and Raven and Beast Boy would have multiple episodes devoted to their relationship. With a few dedicated to Robin and Starfire, of course.

Key:

"Speech"

'Personal Thought'

Raven's thought-speech

Beast Boy's thought-speech

Payback: Chapter 1 – Movies, Mental Messaging, and Multiple Choice 

By Mint Dragon

            The Teen Titans sat together on the couch, in front of the television. They were relaxing, resting after a hard battle against Slade and his minions the day before. Cyborg sat in the middle, intently watching the screen. Robin and Starfire sat together on his left, Robin explaining in whispered tones the many cultural references that Starfire didn't understand. And Raven…

            Raven and Beast Boy were sitting on Cyborg's left. Or rather, Beast Boy was sitting. Raven was half-sitting, half-lying down in Beast Boy's lap, on of her legs on the couch and the other on the floor, reclining into his gentle but firm hold, her cape thrown aside for now. 

            An odd position for these last two Titans, right? Well, not really. Cyborg glanced over to them. It was truly amazing. Three months ago, Beast Boy had finally confessed his feelings for Raven, and surprisingly, she had felt the same way. Who would've guessed, Raven, miss I-can't-feel, falling for the jester? They had shortly told the rest of the team, and were managing their relationship nicely. They weren't letting it get in the way of their duties as Teen Titans, but they were still letting themselves express their emotions. Well, Beast Boy was expressing his emotions. Raven was attempting to express her emotions while also attempting not to blow stuff up. Looking at the three toasters, four glass cups, ten vases, and fifteen bowls and dishes that had recently moved to the city dump, she wasn't quite succeeding. But she was making progress. 

            Meanwhile, the girl in question looked over at Starfire and Robin. As she snuggled up closer to Beast Boy, she closed her eyes and sent him a mental message. 

            Amazing, isn't it? she sent with a mischievous tone. The two had found out early on that it was far safer for Raven to express her thoughts to him mentally, as it allowed her to refrain from expressing them outwardly, which would cause yet another thing to blow up or shatter. 

            What? he sent back, looking down at her fondly. 

            Just look at them!

            Who?

            Stop playing stupid! she thought-spoke playfully. Raven sent him a mental image of the pair that she had just been looking at. Beast Boy looked down at her, frowning, and she smirked. 

            What's so funny?

            I'd say you, but that wouldn't be true. It's Robin and Starfire.

            Beast Boy looked over towards the Boy Wonder and the alien girl. He was explaining to her yet another phrase used in the movie, and she smiled as she understood.

            What about them?

            Oh, _come on_, Beast Boy!

            What? He responded, faking a tone of innocence. 

            It's _pathetic_, that's what! I mean, you and I have gotten together, and they still haven't even realized how they feel!

            And aren't you just oh-so-happy that we did?

            Beast Boy… she sent in a warning tone. He grinned. 

            What, aren't I a good enough kisser for the great Raven? Or does she need a whole harem to keep her highness pleased?

            Grrrrrrrr… she grumbled mentally, blushing, and then elbowed him in the stomach. 

            What did I say?

            Oh, you poor dear, she messaged him mockingly, losing your short term memory already? Maybe I should take you to the vet.

            Okay, _that_ was a cheap shot!

            We-ell…

            The two continued their mental banter for another five minutes, until they realized that someone was talking to them. 

Raven and Beast Boy's eyes shot open, to catch sight of a grinning Cyborg. 

            "Not to interrupt or anything, but the movie's over."

            "Oh," Beast Boy said, starting to stand up. Raven pulled him back down. 

            "What's up with you?" he asked. She shrugged. 

            "I'm comfortable." 

            "Well, I don't think that this is the best place for you to be "comfortable". Tell you what. I'll go and get us some herbal tea, and I'll meet you on the top floor, by the window. Then you can be "comfortable", and I can stretch a bit. Deal?" 

            Raven sighed and stood up, pulling on her cloak. 

            "Okay," she said, and walked upstairs while Beast Boy got them some tea. 

            'Damn,' she thought. 'He's getting smarter…' 

            Beast Boy walked into the room that Raven used for her meditation, and the door slid shut behind him. He carried the two mugs of tea carefully over to the window, where Raven was levitating and waiting for him. She lowered herself to the ground and unsnapped her cloak, letting it slide to the floor as she gratefully accepted the herbal tea from him.

            "So," Beast Boy asked her as they sat down, and she sipped some of the hot drink, sighing with satisfaction. "What do you propose we do about Robin and Starfire?"

            Raven raised one of her eyebrows at him and set the mug down on the floor beside her. 

            "Who says we're to do anything?"

            "C'mon, Raven. I know you by now. I bet you're plotting something even as we speak." He said confidently. The purple haired girl laughed, and then flinched, looking from side to side to see if anything had exploded.

            Beast Boy frowned and put aside his tea. He reached over gently and took Raven's hand. 

            "Don't worry about it, Rae. Your powers have been getting better. You don't blow up nearly as much stuff any more."

            "Yes," she admitted reluctantly. "That's true."

            "So," he said, happy that he had comforted her a little, "what were you planning?"

            "Should I tell you?" she asked, teasing him. The green-skinned changeling smirked at her. 

            "Is that a challenge?"

            "Maybe…" 

            Suddenly, Beast Boy jumped from his sitting position, landing on top of Raven in the form of a fox cub. He scampered around and tickled her with his tail. She fell backwards and laughed, trying to bat him away, but he was too quick.

            "Okay, okay!" she choked out, trying to restrain her laughter. "I'll tell you!" 

            He changed back to his normal form, sitting beside her, grinning triumphantly. Gasping, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him. 

            "Was that really necessary?"

            "Would you have told me otherwise?" he challenged her. She sighed and sat up. 

            "Alright. So… you're right. I was planning something to get Starfire and Robin together. I'm not quite sure what would work, though…" 

            "How 'bout we give them a taste of their own medicine?" he suggested. Raven tapped her chin, thinking. 

            "Well…wait. You don't mean…?"

            "They did it to us first, remember?" 

            Raven thought back. Oh, boy did she remember. 

            Robin and Starfire had believed that Raven and Beast Boy were acting strangely. Of course, they had been. Just the week before had Beast Boy confessed his feelings for her. They hadn't told the rest of the team yet. Robin and Starfire, in all of their wisdom, which was, of course, absolutely nonexistent, had tricked them both into going to the basement, and had locked them in there. They had even gone so far as to reinforce the door with an energy shield. And they had the nerve to do it all while they were still denying their own feelings. 

            Raven and Beast Boy, trapped for three hours, at least, were at first enraged. Stuck. In a dark basement. With nothing to do. Well, there were actually three options as to what they could do. 

A. Do nothing and sit there

B. Talk and make conversation

C. Bypass the talking and start making out

Oh yeah, takes a real genius to figure that one out. 

And so that was why, three hours later, when Starfire went in to check on them, she was very forcefully removed by Raven's powers as her two teammates continued their…activities…

Later, after they had come out, they had, of course, explained the nature of their relationship to their friends. Who were properly ashamed. Well, Robin and Starfire were properly ashamed. Cyborg just sat there wearing his patented "I told you so" look. 

            So maybe they weren't so angry about the basement incident. But that didn't make revenge any less sweet.        

"Oh, I remember alright," Raven said. She smiled at Beast Boy. "You, for once, just had a good idea." 

"So…does this mean we'll do it?"

"Of course we'll do it. But I think we need to make some minor adjustments to the plan…" Raven outlined her ideas

for Beast Boy. The elfin-eared adolescent smoothly slid over her as Raven lay on her back once more.

            "I love you when you plot," he said before pressing his lips to hers. Raven wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back. 

            So you only like me for my brain?

            Of course not!

            Really?

            No! I _love_ you for your brain!

            Not funny, Beast Boy…

            …………

            Hey, Raven?  Beast Boy thought-spoke after five minutes.

            What is it now? Raven replied as she kissed him again, slightly annoyed that he was interrupting her. 

            The tea is getting cold.

            Who _cares_?

            A moment later, he replied enthusiastically,

            I sure don't!           

*******************************************End Chapter 1***************************************

Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. Don't worry, I've got the rest of it planned out, and some of it typed, but if you have any suggestions or criticisms, I'd be happy to listen. So, I implore you, review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter! I must say, I was really amazed with the response I got from my first chapter. Seven good reviews, and not even ten hours had passed since I posted it! Well, this is actually going to be a total surprise to everyone, except for one person that I told over the phone but he doesn't really count anyway (Sorry about that, Frank!) So, even though I normally thank Sage of Story for pre-reading, I can't really _do_ that. So I'll thank her anyway. Because, as Toast said, she's like everyone's big sister around here. Or little sister, depending on your age. (That would be big sister for me, unfortunately. I _hate_ being younger than everyone.) Oh, and for those of you who reviewed? Thank you so much! It really means a lot to me. But I do have a word for one."Zerin Emperess", was it? Well, I'm sorry that you find my writing to be "nice not very carturistic good writing and plot", I believe you said? Well, I _would _do something about that if I knew what "carturistic" was. I looked in the dictionary and couldn't find it. Now, I wonder why that was? If you're going to take time to criticize me, please, use full sentences, and words within the American English language? Not too much to ask, now is it? Soooooo.welcome to the next chapter of Payback, where you'll also find my newest feature, Quote of the Chapter! (Oh, come on. Some of those quotes are just too funny _not_ to be posted somewhere around here) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Terra would not exist, Cyborg would have a girlfriend, Robin wouldn't be so obsessive, Slade wouldn't act like a pedophile, Gizmo would know some good insults, and Raven and Beast Boy would have multiple episodes devoted to their relationship. With a few dedicated to Robin and Starfire, of course.

**Quote of the Chapter:** _Robin_- I've fought psychotic villains, robot commandos, and giant oozing monsters, but that is the scariest thing I have ever seen.  

Payback: Chapter 2 - Complements, Conversation, and Confusion Without End 

By Mint Dragon

Starfire knocked on the door to the room where Raven was normally found meditating, and received a strong mental signal. Do not enter. The green-eyed girl smiled and walked towards the living room to spend time with Robin and Cyborg. Just a few months ago, she would have been worried about Raven, had the mysterious girl sent her away like that. By now, though, she understood that when Raven did not want Starfire to enter a room, it was because she and Beast Boy were expressing their feelings for each other, and desired privacy. A privacy that Starfire was perfectly willing to give them, content that Raven had finally found some happiness with Beast Boy. Perhaps later they could talk of these things, as Starfire was still slightly curious as to the nature of such a relationship.

            The girl from Tamaran walked into the living room, and saw Robin and Cyborg playing a racing game on the Gamestation. She walked over to sit next to Robin on the couch, and to cheer them both on. It heartened her to see Robin talking time off. Their leader was industrious, perhaps too much so. He worked too hard, and needed to learn how to relax. A minute later, Cyborg stood up, the winner, and then went off to get a snack. Robin hung his head and dropped the controller. 

            "Do not be sad, Robin. Perhaps tomorrow you will be victorious!" she comforted him, putting her hand on his shoulder. The leader of the Teen Titans lifted his head, smiling. 

            "Yeah, you're right. So where are Raven and Beast Boy? I haven't seen them since the end of that movie."

            "Beast Boy and Raven are upstairs," she paused to remember the term that Robin had taught her, "making out." 

            Robin chuckled. 

            "Way to go, Starfire!" 

            "I do not understand. Where did I go, and which way did I take?" she asked, puzzled. Robin sighed, still smiling. 

            "The phrase "way to go" is used to congratulate someone when they do something well. I was congratulating you because you used the phrase "making out"." he elaborated. Starfire smiled broadly. 

            "Thank you, Robin!" she said. 

            "Well, I'm going to go and work on some stuff in my room." he said, patting her on the back. She frowned as the masked boy stood and retreated to his room to continue his seemingly endless work on Slade. Starfire touched her chest and frowned. What was this.strange feeling. that she felt? She resolved to ask Raven about it later, when she was free. 

            Sure enough, around dinner time, Beast Boy and Raven appeared in the kitchen. Beast Boy had a slightly dazed look on his face, and nearly mistook real milk for his soy stuff. Raven had a satisfied smirk on her face, but it was kept hidden by her hood. After they had dinner, pizza (half-pepperoni, half plain, at Beast Boy's request) Starfire walked up to Raven.

            "I wish for us to have a 'girl talk'." she said, an urgent tone in her voice. Raven was slightly taken aback, but curious as to what Starfire wanted to discuss.

            "Uh.sure." 

            "Good. Come with me."  Starfire grabbed Raven's wrist and nearly dragged her up to the window room where Raven and Beast Boy had been earlier. 

            Raven and Starfire sat near the window. 

            "Raven, I require assistance." 

            "O-kay. Why don't you start from the beginning."

            "I am.confused." Starfire said, looking down at herself. "I have been experiencing some strange emotions lately, and I wish to know why."

            "Where have you been experiencing these emotions?" Raven asked in a reasoning tone of voice. After all, even though she had a good suspicion as to what was bugging Starfire, it was generally a good idea to work things through logically anyway

            "Well," Starfire said, thinking and looking out the window. "When I saw Robin playing the game videos with Cyborg, I was happy. I was.relieved.that Robin was taking time to relax. I have been very concerned about him lately. And then, when he smiled at me and gave me a compliment, I was very.I do not know how to describe it."

            "Well." Raven said slowly. "How do you _feel_ when you get this emotion?" 

            'Oh great, now I sound like a shrink.' she thought wryly.

            "It is as if I have digested many tiny fluttering many-colored flies."

            Raven sweatdropped. "You mean butterflies?"

            "Yes, those are the ones." Starfire replied, nodding vigorously.

            "Well." Raven started. She thought a moment about what to tell Starfire, and then turned to face the window. It was getting late, and the sun was setting. It had been at sunset that day a few months ago when Beast Boy had confessed his feelings for her. 

            "I don't really know what to tell you. There isn't anything wrong with you, Starfire. But it is clear that this is a matter between you and Robin, and I can't tell you which way to go on it."

            "Why do you compliment me?"

            "Huh?"

            "Robin told me that one says "Way to go" when one wishes to give a compliment. I do not understand, then, why you have said it."

            Raven facefaulted. 

            "Uh, Starfire, "Way to go" can be used as a congratulatory phrase such as, "Way to go, Starfire!", but it can also be used literally, such as, "This is the correct way to go.""

            "Oh."

            "Riiiight.well, anyway, I'm not quite sure what you should do on this one. It's." Raven paused to study their reflections in the window. "It's not really something anyone can tell you what to do with. You have to work it through yourself."

            "But I do not know what to do, Raven. I am still very confused." Starfire looked down, a sad look on her face. 

They were silent for a moment. Raven sighed, and then looked Starfire in the eye.

            "I know it's cliché, but you'll know what to do when the time is right. Until then, that's about all that can be done."

            Raven stood up and offered her hand to Starfire. She looked at Raven, framed against the window and the light from the setting sun, with curiosity and respect in her emerald eyes. This girl, this unbelievably controlled, intelligent, practical girl, had changed so much. Her eyes had softened, her face had become gentler and her heart of ice had melted. It was as if she was an entirely new person. She still held the old pain in her eyes, yes, but there was something else there, something that Starfire couldn't quite identify. But it was good to know that her friend had become so much happier.

            "You coming or what?" 

            Starfire grasped Raven's hand and stood up. "Thank you," she said wholeheartedly. 

"No problem. Come on, you wanna go get a snack?"

"Yes, that is a wonderful idea! Our blue furry food still resides in the back of the refrigerator. Or perhaps I could make some pudding!"

            "Whatever." 

            The two left, Starfire reassured, to dine on tea, blue furry food, and pudding. The latter two of which Raven politely declined, on the grounds that she didn't feel like going to get her stomach pumped afterwards. 

            After Starfire and Raven left the room at Starfire's insistence Cyborg stood up, sighing. 

            "I'm on dishes tonight." he said, and then walked away to clean the huge pile of dishes. Robin walked out into the living area, where he found Beast Boy lying on the couch in a daze. 

            "Hey there, Beast Boy." he said morosely as he sat down next to the green-skinned changeling. 

            "Huh?" Beast Boy responded, half there and half somewhere.else. 

            "What's up with you?"

            "Nothing." he responded in a dazed voice. 

            Robin smirked. "Raven that good a kisser?"

            "Hell yeah, and more."  

            It took a moment for Beast Boy to realize what he had just said. Then he bolted up and looked wildly from side to side. He saw Robin, snickering, and his face fell. 

            "I didn't just say.?"

            "You did. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." 

            Beast Boy sighed in relief. "Thanks, Rob."

            "No problem. But you know, it's not hard to guess. I mean, you were making out with her for about an hour before dinner. And even then Cyborg nearly had to set off the fire alarm to get you guys to come out."

            "Yeah," Beast Boy said guiltily. Then he grinned. "But what can I say? She's beautiful, and she's all mine! I should've hooked up with her sooner."

            Robin smiled sadly, and then sat back.

            "What's wrong, dude?"

            "Nothing." 

            They sat in silence for a moment.

            "Hey Beast Boy?"

            "Yeah?"

            "This is kind of an odd question, but when did you know that you were in love with Raven?"

            "Well."

            Beast Boy sat back as well and thought for a moment. Well, a couple of moments. Because thinking wasn't something that Beast Boy was accustomed to.

            "I only really knew about a week or so before I told her. But.falling in love is a process. It takes time. It's like a videogame. You don't realize you've been defeated until it pops up on the screen. But when you do, there's nothing you can really do about it, you know?"

            "So it wasn't one of those love at first sight things?"

            "No! I mean," Beast Boy scratched his head, deep in thought. Well, deep for him. Which is most definitely a relative term. 

            "I don't think that love at first sight is really possible. Sure, you can have a crush on someone when you first meet them, but you can't fall in love with someone just like that. It takes a lot of time." 

            "That's pretty deep, Beast Boy."

            "Whatever, dude."

            "I know this is also kinda weird, but.what's it like, being in love?"

            "Well.it's really hard to explain. It's happy, kind of. And it kinda feels like no matter what, you always have something to come back too. And when I'm not around her, sometimes I feel sorta empty, like part of me is missing. And then when I'm around her, it's like everything's alright. Like the world could be ending, and it would all be okay, as long as she was there with me."

            "Sounds intense."

            Beast Boy shrugged, smiling. 

            "Whatever. Anyway, I'm gonna go meet Raven. We're gonna go stargazing."

            "Do you even know anything about astronomy?" Robin asked, surprised. 

            "Well.no. But Raven likes it, and if she likes it, and it makes her happy, then I guess I'm all for it."

            Robin smiled as Beast Boy ran off to meet his girlfriend. He lay down and closed his eyes. Carefree, happy-go-lucky Beast Boy was so fortunate. Robin was so preoccupied by the Slade issue, and being the strong, courageous leader of the Teen Titans, that he forgot sometimes what it was to feel an emotion other than anger, or shock. Like contentment.and love.

            He sighed and frowned. Beast Boy had found love, in a most unlikely place. With the cold, seemingly unfeeling Raven, Beast Boy had found contentment, and purpose. The two things that Robin sometimes wondered if he'd ever had. But recently.

            Robin had been having some rather unfamiliar emotions in the last couple of weeks. A sudden nervousness or self-consciousness, a sudden feeling of happiness or joy without a real reason. And a sense of emptiness, too. Like, as Beast Boy had said, part of him was missing. But it all went away when he was with.

            The Boy Wonder's eyes shot open as he realized what he had been looking for. Starfire. He was in love with Starfire. Holy crap, he was in love with Starfire.

            Well, at least he wasn't so damned confused anymore. 

            Now all he had to do was find a way to tell her, and to get her to understand. 

            Oh, hell. 

******************************************End Chapter 2*****************************************

I hope you liked that. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but stick in a little bit of Starfire/Raven girl-talk in there. It's a very amusing concept. Well, now Robin has finally realized that he's in love with Starfire, but for the life of him can't figure out when and how to tell her. It's a good thing that Raven and Beast Boy have finally stepped in. I'll update in two days, so please, review!


	3. For everyone interested in this story, p...

Hey guys! I've got to keep this quick, because I have a bit of an emergency on my hands. My mother took away my internet privileges from the rest of the month, so I've got to figure out how to update from school. But I'm afraid it will be awhile until the story is finished (only two chapters left) and I'll have to wait until March to post the sequel. I'm going to try and work on a way to keep posting, but it will be difficult, and I'll have to give up my lunch periods at school to use the computer lab, but it's worth it. So I'm going to ask you all to bear with me in my time of crisis, and to feel secure that this story WILL BE FINISHED! It's just going to take a little longer than planned. Keep checking, and reading, and reviewing, and I'll try my best to keep posting. Thank you all.  
  
Sincerely,  
Mint Dragon 


	4. Chapter 3 Finally up! Yay!

**Author's Notes:** Thank god! I'm back! I'mbackI'mbackI'mback! I'm sorry I put off posting this for so long, but there was the internet thing, and it needed editing, and all the other shit that surrounds junior high life. But the good news is, I've had a LOT of time on my hands, and what better to do than to write fanfiction! So…I've gladly posted, right here, the third chapter of my fic, Payback, which has apparently been looked forward to eagerly by a few of you. I just want to make something very clear to all of you, who will probably tell me that one or more of the characters is, well, out of character. This is _fanfiction__._ I am taking characters that exist and putting them into situations THAT HAVE NOT HAPPENED to them. Of _course_ they're going to be a little "Out of Character". The only way to get everyone completely and perfectly _in _character would be to repeat exactly what happened in the show. (For instance, I believe that once they both got over their mutual shyness at the beginning, Raven would be the aggressor in the relationship. Instances of that can be seen here. Of course, they aren't in a relationship in the show, so this is my interpretation. Some of you may disagree. That's because your interpretation may be different.) I just wanted to make that clear. I won't dally any longer, so go ahead and read! 

**Special Thanks**: No, I'm not going to go and name every single person that reviewed me, but those of you who did, I really want to thank you for your patience and support. You guys make it all worth it. So this chapter is for all of you, and once again, thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Terra would not exist, Cyborg would have a girlfriend, Robin wouldn't be so obsessive, Slade wouldn't act like a pedophile, Gizmo would know some good insults, and Raven and Beast Boy would have multiple episodes devoted to their relationship. With a few dedicated to Robin and Starfire, of course.  

**Quote of the Chapter:** _Cyborg_ – If that remote can turn candy evil, who knows what else it can do?

Payback: Chapter 3 – Foul Play, Favors, and Force Fields 

By Mint Dragon

*****************************************

            The next day, after lunchtime, the Titans were gathered in the living room once more. Raven was curled up in a chair, deep within the pages of an old, black book. Robin and Beast Boy were playing furiously on the Gamestation, and Cyborg was explaining to Starfire the rules of soccer.

             "So the object of the game is to get the white and black ball into the opposing team's goal structure without using one's hands or arms?"

            "Yeah, Star! You got it!" 

            Cyborg looked down at the clock built into his arm.

            "I'm outta here, guys."

            "Where are you going?" Robin asked, never taking his eyes off the screen. 

            "I've got a pal at the arcade that I owe a butt-whoopin'," Cyborg replied, before exiting. 

            Hey Raven? Beast Boy telepathically sent his girlfriend. She had shown him how to do it, but he was able to communicate with only her in such a fashion. Which made it very good for holding side conversations. 

            Yes, Beast Boy?

            How did you get Cyborg out of here so easily?

           While we were at the arcade, I messed with the controls of the game a little while he was playing. He lost to some rookie, and I figured he'd go back for revenge.

           You'd never mess with my videogames like that, would you? Beast Boy asked, genuinely horrified at the idea that she would willingly interfere with a videogame.

           Raven looked over her book, one eyebrow raised, at Beast Boy. He stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth in concentration, button-mashing rapidly as his character knocked back Robin's. Suddenly, he felt the controls move of their own accord, and instead of blocking, his character ran straight into an attack of Robin's. His remaining health depleted, a huge YOU LOSE! appeared on the screen. Beast Boy was frozen as Robin stood up, grinning. 

            "Gotcha, BB. And you walked right into that one, too."

            Starfire got up and hugged Robin. 

            "Wonderful! You are victorious!"

             A moment later, she let go of him. Raven smirked behind her book. Starfire's feelings for Robin were so painfully obvious, it was embarrassing. 

            They all turned as Raven shut her book closed. 

            "Robin? Starfire?" she asked. 

            "Yes, Raven?" Starfire replied, cheerful as ever.

            "Could you two do me a favor?"

            "Sure, what's up?" Robin asked. 

            "Downstairs, in the basement, there's a book that looks just like this one." She held up the black tome. "I was looking for it earlier, but I couldn't find it. And you two are pretty good at finding stuff, so…"

            "You want us to get it for you?" Robin finished her sentence.

            "If you would," she replied evenly.

            "We would be happy to help you locate your missing book!" Starfire said happily, promptly grabbed Robin's wrist and nearly dragged him down the stairs that led to the basement. 

            "Well, that was easy." Raven said as she stood up, and pulled from her cloak a small mechanical device. She walked over to the door that led downstairs, and attached the little blinking thing to it. At once, a blue force-field surrounded the area around the door. Raven smiled with satisfaction. 

            "That ought to do it." she said. The purple-haired girl turned to look at Beast Boy. He hadn't moved from his position on the floor since Robin had won. He was staring at the screen blankly. She sighed and walked over to him.

            "Why do you even waste your time on these silly little games?"

            "They're fun!" he protested adorably. She shook her head and knelt down behind him. 

            Beast Boy shivered as she ran her hands over his shoulders and down his chest. Her warm breath tickled his ear as she whispered in a sultry voice,

            "Those games are amusing. _This_ is fun."

***

            Down in the basement, Robin and Starfire walked through the dimly lit room, searching for Raven's book. 

            "Robin, I have located Raven's missing book of knowledge!" Starfire exclaimed joyfully, pointing to a black book resting on top of a crate. He walked over to her as she floated up and grabbed it. 

            "Great job, Star. Let's go back and give it to her." Robin said, anxious to get back upstairs. He wasn't sure why he was nervous, but all he knew was that he felt very self-conscious in the dark basement, alone with Starfire. 

            They walked up the stairs, and Robin tried to open the door. It didn't move. 

            "The door's not opening," he grunted as he strained to pull it open. 

            "Allow me to try," Starfire said, hovering in the air in front of him. She grabbed the doorknob and pulled with all of her might, but it refused to budge. Robin inspected the frame.

            "It's as I thought," he said. "There's an energy field surrounding the doorway. And there isn't another way out. I guess we'll just have to wait until the device creating it runs out."

            "Raven! Beast Boy!" Starfire yelled. No one came. Robin sauntered down the stairs and sat on a crate. Starfire joined him a moment later, frowning in confusion.

            "I do not understand, Robin. Why do they not come?" 

            "I think," Robin said, realization hitting him. "That we're just going to have to wait. They're not going to help us out of here. That force field is too strong to break out of. But it should only last for about three hours."

           They sat in silence for a moment, each with their own thoughts. 

           Starfire looked at Robin. With an impressive physique, he was strong, but not bulky with muscle. He was intelligent and resourceful. He looked at her, and she gulped. Those butterflies were returning to her stomach, a whole swarm of them, and she _still_ couldn't figure out why.

           Robin gazed into Starfire's emerald eyes. The beautiful and powerful girl before him was as sunny and cheerful as someone could be. She was compassionate, and while she didn't totally understand Earth customs, she was adapting. Starfire was the embodiment of optimism. She made his life brighter in every way, and was his faithful companion no matter what. He savored every moment with her, every word that came out of her mouth in that wonderfully light and carefree voice.

           Maybe _now_ was the time. Robin doubted if an opportunity like this would ever come again. 

           He stood up slowly, and she looked at him, a little confused. 

            "On Earth," he said slowly, "sometimes, people are…attracted to others. It goes beyond physical attraction. It's the feeling that…that you don't want to leave their side, that you always want to be with them. And when they aren't there, you feel like a part of you is missing. It's like…it's really hard to explain." he said, trying desperately to come up with the right words for it. Starfire nodded cautiously. 

            "I believe I understand, Robin. What is wrong? Please, tell me." she urged.

            "Starfire," Robin said, gathering every ounce of courage and bravery he could muster. 

"Will you…go on a date with me?"   

***********************************************************************************************        

       I love cliffies. Don't you? …PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!

-Mint Dragon

PS – Polite and constructive criticism would be appreciated.


	5. Chapter 4 yes, it's really here!

**Author's Note:** Okay, before anything, guys, I am so sorry! I did not at ALL mean for this story to last for so long. It was supposed to be up in a maximum of four weeks, not four months. But now I must make another announcement….

I GOT A REVIEW FROM SETH TURTLE! _THE_ SETH TURTLE! ONE OF MY FOUR FAVORITE FANFICTIONS AUTHORS **EVER!** (The others being Sage of Story, Sunshine10, and the king of Ranma ½ fanfiction, kenko) HAPPY FUZZINESS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Now, I appreciate all of you other guys review too, I honestly do, but this is so TOTALLY awesome for me right now. On another note…

This has been a rather harrowing experience for me, what with the internet bans, etcetera, but I hope that you'll keep reading this and the sequel, which I'm working on, and all the other fics that are half-done, either in my computer or in the twisted abyss of darkness that is my brain. So…I left you with a cliffie last time, and I suppose it's time for me to finally stop jabbering at you and let you read it. It's been real, guys, so thanks. I'll see you at the sequel! (And when you finish this, if you're in the mood for a little more zany humor than go take a look at a short humor fic I posted today titled Schizophrenia. So read, review, and I'll leave you alone now.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Terra would not exist, Cyborg would have a girlfriend, Robin wouldn't be so obsessive, Slade wouldn't act like a pedophile, Gizmo would know some good insults, and Raven and Beast Boy would have multiple episodes devoted to their relationship. With a few dedicated to Robin and Starfire, of course.

**Quote of the Chapter: **_Raven_ - A giant chicken. I must be the luckiest girl in the world.****

Payback: Chapter 4 – Revelations, Responses, and Really Stupid Questions 

Starfire blinked as her mind processed the information at had just been relayed to it. Blink. Blink.

Robin asked me out. Robin asked _me_ out. _Robin _asked me out.

Blink. Blink. Blink.

What to do?

She thought back to her "girl talk" with Raven.

_I know it's cliché, but you'll know what to do when the time is right. Until then, that's about all that can be done._

Well, if ever the time was right, it was now. Starfire took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and looked within herself.

Robin was her best friend, she knew that already. But he was more than that. There was something special about Robin that could make Starfire feel safe even the most dire of situations. She felt protected in his presence. There was something about Robin, something that she couldn't name in Tamaranean, English, or any other language, that made her heart pound and her stomach flip and make her feel like she was walking on air (even when she wasn't flying). But most of all, she couldn't imagine leaving his side for a moment, or trying to live life without him.

Starfire opened her eyes and looked at Robin. Half in shadow, half in the dim light of the dusty basement, his omnipresent mask concealing his eyes, he hadn't moved. She gathered her courage, her strength, and everything else, and said, with all of her heart, or whatever the Tamaraneans called it,

"I would love to go out with you, Robin."

Robin stared at her, wide-eyed.

She said yes. _She said yes_. Holy crap, SHE SAID YES!

It was an odd scene, down in that basement. Starfire and Robin, standing face to face, staring at each other. They were each experiencing something that neither had ever before dealt with. Complete and total brain crash.

Upstairs, Raven pulled away from Beast Boy for a moment, sitting on her heels. She tilted her head to the side, as if she was listening for something. Beast Boy picked his head up and propped himself up on his elbows, raising his elbows.

"Hey Raven? Why'd you stop?"

She paused a moment before responding.

"I think that Starfire and Robin are finally together." Raven said thoughtfully. Beast Boy raised his eyebrow, and then sighed.

"This is one of those psycho things, isn't it?"

"You mean psychic."

"Whatever."

Raven pushed him back down gently as she lay comfortably on top of him. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

So what do we do now?

We continue what we were doing a moment ago, stupid.

First of all, I'm not stupid, second of all, I meant about Rob-woah, Raven!

Does that answer your question?

Uh-huh…

Good. Now just be quiet.

That evening, Cyborg walked into the living room, smiling.

"Hey, guys! I kicked that guy's butt into next Tuesday, man! Hey- Robin? BB? You here?"

Cyborg looked around in confusion. No one was in the living room. He walked down the hallways, checking everyone's rooms. Robin, Beast Boy, and Starfire's rooms were all empty. As he reached out to knock on Raven's door, he spotted a piece of paper taped sloppily to it.

--DO NOT DISTURB ON PAIN OF DEATH AND TORTURE BEYOND IMAGINATION--

-_Raven and Beast Boy_

The half-machine, half-human Teen Titan sweatdropped.

"O-kay then…"

Making the right decision, as Cyborg did in fact believe in self-preservation, he walked away, looking for Robin and Starfire. An hour later, he returned to the living room, exhausted. He slumped down on the couch, sighing.

"What is with this place?" he muttered, exasperated. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a door. The only one that he hadn't checked in the entirety of the Titan's Tower.

Cyborg cautiously opened the door leading to the dimly lit basement, noting the expired force-field generator attached to the front side. He thumped down the stairs, looking from side to side. Lo and behold! Not a minute after Cyborg had begun to walk amongst the crates that littered the basement than he did find no one but Robin and Starfire. The two were standing about three feet apart, staring at each other.

"Yo, Robin! Starfire!" Cyborg jogged over to them. Robin and Starfire just kept on staring at each other. Frowning, he touched Robin's shoulder.

"Dude?"

Still no response from the Boy Wonder.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Cyborg waved his hand in front of their faces.

Silence.

"Right…well, I'm going upstairs. Later."

Cyborg stomped away, and still, there was nothing. As he reached the top of the stairs, he looked down. And shaking his head, he sighed and closed the door.

As he once more slumped down on the couch, Cyborg raised his hands to the ceiling and yelled.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!!!!!!!"

Little did he realize that neither I, nor anyone else, for that matter, can answer _that_ question.

End

There's a very famous saying. "It is not the beginning of the end, but the end of the beginning" or something like that. Well, you'll be happy to know that it most certainly applies here. This, I believe, is a good storyline, therefore, I shall continue, and write a sequel! You'll have to wait a little bit for that to come out, but don't worry, it won't take too long. (And the posts won't be nearly as far apart as these were, hopefully) So, I really hope that you've had a good time reading my fanfiction, whether you reviewed or not. Thank you, and goodbye…

(Review, please!)

-Mint Dragon


End file.
